


Overdose

by Tumbledrylow



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Campbell is a piece of trash and thats that, F/M, Fluff, Non-Consensual Drug Use, drug overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: Harry overdoses, Allie panics and realizes something.





	Overdose

Allie came into Harry’s house after a call she had gotten from him.

It was disturbing, to say the least.

Harry and she had been talking on the phone when she heard someone else come in and start getting into a confrontation with him, The call abruptly ended with Harry yelling in pain.

Allie had collected Luke and Jason from their posts at her front door and got into the guards SUV. 

When she walked into the house was scarily silent, the door showed signs of forced entry.

This person had come to hurt Harry.

Allie ran up the stairs to where Harry’s bedroom was to find the brunet seizing on his bedroom floor.

Luke and Jason followed up the stairs to see Allie desperately trying to help Harry, Jason walked over and picked up the older boy and brought him to the SUV, Luke called Kelly and Gordie to tell them they had an emergency and that they would be at the hospital soon. 

Allie sat in the back still trying to stop Harry’s seizure, she was fully in tears at this point trying so aimlessly to calm the person she loved.

When they got to the hospital Kelly was waiting for them with a stretcher, The boys loaded Harry onto it as they pushed him to the room Kelly and Gordie set up for Harry.

Once Kelly had him stabilized she let Allie into the room, Harry was asleep and had multiple tubes hanging from him, He looked so fucking small which was terrifying considering his personality being larger than life.

Kelly walked into the room with a sombre look on her face and told them Harry would be fine, but she was keeping him there for a while.

“You have to understand this Allie, Harry is suffering from the signs of a drug overdose that means Harry’s using again.” Allie froze and then continued stroking Harry’s hair.

“Someone forced their way into his house and attacked him, Jason, Luke and I all saw that someone forced their way in.”

“Then this person made Harry OD.”

Allie felt a sudden wave of protectiveness, Harry had been clean since before they started dating, the idea that someone wanted to take another person important to her made her see red. Though looking back at Harry’s still form reminded her she needed to be there with him right now.

“Well then, we need to find this person, they’re an attempted murderer,” Allie said in her mayor's voice.

“I’ll tell the guard to tell everyone about this, I’m assuming you might want some time with him.” Kelly left Allie alone with Harry.

She continued to stroke his hair tenderly, as he started stirring awake.

Moments later big brown eyes stare up at her, looking slightly confused as to what's happening and scared of what he just went through.

“Hey sleeping beauty, you scared me back there,” Allie said in a warm tone smiling at him.

“Allie, I promise I’m not using,” Harry said shakily.

“I know that, do you remember who did this?” This would be far easier if Harry knew who did this, Though she had a theory as to who it was already.

“I remember, it was Campbell.” And her theory was correct, Campbell was the only person in town that could access the pharmacy and he had been Harry’s dealer beforehand, add in he would do anything to hurt Allie and you had a really strong motive.

“I knew it.” Harry’s about to sit up and kiss her but the IV and breathing tubes stopped him, Allie chuckled and climbed into the bed with him kissing him sweetly.

“Of course you did.”

They spent hours like that just laying together in the hospital bed, laying together and talking when the thought crossed Allie’s mind. There was a moment where she thought that Harry was dead and it was terrifying she wanted to stay with him forever, even if he was a pain in her ass near constantly.

“I wanna marry you.” She blurted out.

He looked at her for a moment piecing together what she had just said.

“Are you proposing to me?” 

“Yeah I guess I am, don’t let it go to your head, Bingham.” He laughed and kissed her.

“Well, I want to marry you too.”

As soon as Hary was allowed out of the hospital they prosecuted Campbell and started planning their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all send more prompts


End file.
